


True Love

by audiobook476



Category: The Most Dangerous Game - Richard Connell
Genre: Crack Fic, I did this instead of actually doing my school work on it, I’m so sorry I regret everything, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiobook476/pseuds/audiobook476
Summary: He may be strange but Rainsford loved him.
Relationships: General Zaroff/ Rainsford
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	True Love

It was a cold spring september when Rainsford woke up. The sun was streaming and the air was nice. He turned over and realized his husband was already out on his morning hunt.

“He’s off to go hunt some humans again. What a weirdo,” Rainsford thought fondly.

He remembered when they first met and all he could think about was how handsome Zaroff was. Then Zaroff came in and they had eggs and bacon together before Rainsford realized Zaroff was still kind of a homicidal weirdo but you know what he still loved him anyway. The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I can feel the disappointment of so many people but I didn’t want to annotate this story and I saw some barely there sparks so bam!


End file.
